zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:List of Zoids Chaotic Century/Guardian Force episodes
oh...thats good thats make it alot easier, thank u Sylvanelite--Silverblade1 01:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Cateagories vs Lists We already have cateagory pages. Is this page needed anymore?Leon35 16:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :We still need this page, because it links numbers to names. The only other place that does this is the generic "anime" page, which still needs work. Also, what's with the sporadic moving of some pages? Sylvanelite 21:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : I thought we agreed that Guardian Force isnt the real name of the series, and that all GF episodes should use CC numbering? I only did some though. Tomarrow when I have more time I will tackle some more.Leon35 23:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :no we didn't I know we had this discussion, and I put forth the four options, but the final comment was to keep it as-is, so that's what I did. Either way, if we are going to change all the GF episode pages to CC episode pages, then we should probably think about merging the GF and CC pages as well. We don't need to go as far as removing all references to Guardian Force altogether though, ala the citations given on that forum page. Slax01 23:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Basically, it comes down to this: do we want to split CC and GF into two series, or keep them as one? There are merits, problems and citations for both, so it's not an open-and-shut argument. Slax01 23:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I don't remember that topic at all... Anyway, I'll add my 2c onto the issue. The original number scheme was only to stop wiki page name conflicts. The official episode numbers and names can't be entered into wikia article titles without problems. Which is why New Century is named differently to the other pages, since it was done before the problems occurred. Sylvanelite 03:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) @Slax: That topic was made almost a year ago. Also, I have been getting alot of feedback lately from the forums (ZP) and people have complained about the CC vs GF numbering. Lastly, all of the CC Dub DVD's use the CC numbering, not the GF. GF is a term used to describe the second half of the series by fans. It is technicaly, a non-canon title and should not be used on an English Zoids WikiLeon35 04:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Which DVDs are these? The ones I own do not number them Chaotic Century 1-67. They are numbered 1.X.Y, with "1" indicating chaotic century, "X" being the DVD volume, and Y being the episode. 2.X.Y is New Century's numbering scheme (since it's the second release). For example, the first episode of New Century is 2.1.1, If I recall correctly. (I'll look it up later) Sylvanelite 07:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, GF is not a fan term. There are plenty of citations for it. Slax mentioned Legacy, Tilly mentioned the Japanese DVDs, and I mentioned the intro speech in the dub. Those are all canon sources. I don't have an account on Zoids Poison, but I'll go see if I can read what's being said. Sylvanelite 07:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) @Leon: - the page may be old, but the forecasts I made were right. What you have done is option #2, and the cons of doing so are apparent: right now the links on the "guardian force" page go to episodes titled "chaotic century" (or they would if they weren't triple redirects). Doesn't that seem odd to you? Again, I am not against changing the numbers, just that we should know what we are doing before we do it. If everyone is OK with the GF article going to CC pages, then so be it, but I'm sure we can come up with a better solution. Slax01 08:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I own Zoids CC DVDs Vols. 1,6,7,9,10,11. Vol 6 would be the end of CC and Vol 7 is the start of GF. However, all of the DVDs are titled CC and use the CC numbering, even the GF episodes. Just to provide an example of public opinion: http://www.zoidspoison.com/zoidstalk/tm.asp?m=83250 I didnt start doing this for no reason. People do want it fixed. And for the record, I would be willing to put in the time and effort to do all of the other stuff once the pages are renamed, such as editing cateagories and links, (etc).Leon35 09:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) With all due respect, the person who brought it up in that thread is the same person who brought it up on the forum last year. Nothing has changed. The issues I raised are still valid, and I still do not see the point in a GF article linking to CC pages. I'll make edits accordingly. Slax01 11:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) In all due honesty, I get what you are saying Slax, and basicly I agree with you. Trust me, renaming pages one at a time and then going back to rename, relink, and merge stuff isnt what I want to do with my free time, but since the english Chaotic Century DVD's all use CC episode numbering and not GF, then an English Zoids wiki should use the CC numbering, following that logic? The only thing that would convince me otherwise is if Sylvan maybe posts a pic of his DVDs. Perhaps they are different because they are from Australia and not the US? Leon35 11:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) If your DVDs are numbered that way, could you please provide a screenshot and/or photo/scan of the back of the boxes? (i could only find pics of the front) or the DVD menu screen? When the DVDs were released overseas, the numbering was completely revised. As I mentioned before, volumes are not numbered 1,2,3,4 etc. They are numbered 1.1,1.2,1.3,1.4 With 2.1 being "volumed 1 of new century" and 3.1 being "Volume 1 of Fuzors". If we do all this work to conform to the american format for the second half of chaotic century, what do we do with New Century and Fuzors? Especially since Fuzors wasn't released in america. Because I'm too lazy to post pics, here are some links: * fuzors volume 3.6 (3.6 means "series 3, volume 6") series 3=Fuzors * NC0 2.1 (2.1 means "series 2 volume 1") series 2=NC0 * CC 1.16 (1.16 means "series 1 volume 16") series 1=CC If you look at the description of the series, only New Century is actually numbered. As it stands on our wiki, only New Century is not numbered. (notice, "episode 1" in the description, for the other series, the episodes are only referred to by their names) I was the one who originally made these anime pages, and I numbered them their current way for a particular reason, to avoid naming conflicts. We can't have "1+1=?" as the title of a page, wikia won't allow it. So I numbered Fuzors 1-26, despite this not being "official" as such. Likewise, Genesis titles are problematic since they can change a lot depending on the subber, and the episode names are common nouns/verbs. They were numbered 1-50 to avoid using Japanese, again this is despite not being "official". CC and GF were done this way to remain consistent. Should I be using the "official" episode names GF 31/CC 65 should really be called "The Zoid Eve", which is too close to the naming of the "Zoid Eve" article itself. Hopefully that's enough info. Sylvanelite 11:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Either way, we can't leave half of the pages moved and half not. So I moved the rest of the pages. I'll do the proper housekeeping when the cache clears. Sylvanelite 23:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sylvan! =D Due to Hurricane Irene and the likely power outages soon to follow, I will be away as earliest as Saturday (tomarrow) night, and returning as earliest as Monday, assuming the power will even be back by then, which it most likely will not. LI's 1st major hurricane since the 1988, when the Original Zoids lines were still around, haha... When I return, I will resume helping with the CC/GF article cleanup. Now I have to get some sleep and spend all day tomarrow preparing for the storm to come...Leon35 05:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC)